


What Family Does

by WinterSky101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron)-centric, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fantastic Racism, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Season/Series 02, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Team as Family, mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: Families can fight, but families forgive.Or, Coran and Allura talk about Keith's Galra revelation.





	What Family Does

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between 2.11 (Stayin' Alive) and 2.12 (Best Laid Plans).

"Princess?"

Allura turns around at the familiar voice, looking away from the window where she's been watching the Olkari build the giant teladuv. "Yes, Coran?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Coran says, stepping into the room. "Privately, if that's alright."

"Coran, you know I'm always willing to listen to what you have to say," Allura replies, sitting down on one of the benches that line the walls of the room. Coran sits next to her, still looking more uncomfortable than he usually does with her. Allura wonders what exactly he plans to talk about, since he seems to think he's going to get a bad reaction.

"Princess, I wanted to talk to you about Keith."

Oh. That.

"I'd rather not," Allura replies, her words sharp.

"I really think we ought to."

"And I really don't think there's anything to say," Allura retorts. "Quite frankly, Coran, I'm surprised at you. I thought you loved my father and Altea as much as I did."

"Princess, you know that's not fair."

"He's Galra!" Allura cries. "The Galra destroyed our planet, slaughtered our people, killed my father-"

"Keith didn't do any of that," Coran interjects, his voice calm and firm. "He wasn't even born for almost ten thousand years after Altea was destroyed.  _I'm_  surprised at  _you_ , Allura. I wouldn't think you would blame an innocent for things other members of his species have done."

That stings a bit, but Allura refuses to be ashamed. "He's Galra, Coran. No Galra is innocent. We can't trust them."

"Keith didn't even know he was Galra until he found out during his trial with the Blade of Marmora."

"As far as we know," Allura counters. "He could be a spy. He could be here to infiltrate the Paladins and the Castle of Lions-"

"Princess," Coran interrupts gently, "I think you know as well as I do that that seems a little farfetched."

"We can't trust the Galra!" Allura protests. "Look what happened last time we did! Zarkon was the Black Paladin, we thought we could trust him, and then he destroyed our home and declared war on the universe!"

There's a flash of grief on Coran's face, and Allura can see it's just as visceral as her own. She can't help but feel guilty for accusing Coran of not caring, because she can see how much he does.

"Allura," he says, his voice soft. "When Zarkon betrayed us, he destroyed our planet and killed all of my family except for you. I lost almost everyone I cared about."

"I know, Coran, that's why-"

"But I have new people I care about now," Coran continues, ignoring Allura's interruption entirely. "You and the Paladins are my new family, Keith included. And I'm not letting anything take my new family away."

Allura blinks rapidly, trying not to cry. "But Coran-"

"No buts, Allura. Did you trust Keith before we all found out he's part Galra?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then you should trust him now," Coran finishes simply. "He's the same person, Allura."

Allura can feel her lower lip wobbling. Coran must see it, as he sighs and pulls her in for an embrace. "Oh, Allura," he murmurs into her hair, holding her like he used to when she was small. "I know it's hard. And I know it still hurts. But you shouldn't let anyone take your new family away from you." He pulls back slightly to look her in the eye. "If you let this get between you and Keith, then you're letting the Galra win. You're letting them scare you and keep you from being with your family. Don't let them win, Allura."

"I  _am_  scared, Coran," Allura admits, her voice trembling. "I'm scared every day that something is going to happen to you or one of the Paladins, and that Zarkon is going to win."

"But are you scared of Keith?"

Allura takes a moment to think about it. She doesn't want to be scared of Keith. She's come to see him as a brother, as family, and she doesn't want to think that he could do her harm. She wants to just keep thinking of him as family.

According to Coran, it's as easy as saying she will.

"No," she declares, because she won't allow herself to be. "No, I'm not."

Coran smiles. "I think you should tell him that."

"But Coran, how?" Allura asks worriedly. "I've been so horrible to him-"

"Apologize," Coran tells her gently. "We're family. He'll forgive you. It's what family does."

"Are you sure?"

Coran smiles. "I'm sure."

"I'll tell him soon," Allura decides. "If we're going to take the fight to Zarkon, I don't want to risk being too late."

"I knew you would," Coran replies. He tousles Allura's hair a little, like he used to when she was younger. "I can always count on you to do the right thing, Allura."

"And I can always count on you to help me," Allura adds.

"That's what family does," Coran replies, wrapping an arm around Allura's shoulders and pulling her close.

"Yes," Allura agrees, "that's what family does."

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
